Five Nights at Freddy's
Note: This page is under construction. Do not edit until this message is removed by an administrator. '''Five Nights at Freddy's, often shortened to FNAF, is a game series developed and published on Steam and mobile devices by Scott Cawthon. It has been featured in Game Theory, Culture Shock, Break Down and The SCIENCE!. FNAF videos are among the most viewed on The Game Theorists. Game Information Five Nights at Freddy's You control Mike Schmidt, a security guard hired to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from midnight to 6 AM. The animatronics, which are allowed to walk around at night to prevent their servos from locking up, attack anyone in the restaurant after closing time, presumably because humans resemble naked endoskeletons. The animatronics are Freddy Fazbear, who only appears on later nights on the right, but can sneak into the office; Bonnie, who only appears on the left and can teleport; Chica, who appears on the right and will linger there; and Foxy, who requires occasional camera checks lest he run out of Pirate's Cove directly into the office. who The player can monitor their activity through security cameras, as well as two doors on either side of the office, and lights to check outside the door. Use of the cameras, doors, and lights will drain power. If the power runs out before your shift ends, all lights turn off, all closed doors open, and Freddy's face flickers with light as a tune plays in the background. If the night doesn't end at that time, Freddy will kill the player. Once the first five nights are beaten, a sixth night will be unlocked, and after that a seventh night with customizable AI for the four main animatronics. A fifth animatronic, Golden Freddy, can appear and will crash the game. Until Night 4, the player will receive phone messages from "Phone Guy", who gives the player tips and advice, and tell the player some information about the history of the restaurant, until he is killed on his Night 4 by an animatronic. On Night 5, only a garbled, distorted voice and static (presumably recorded by an animatronic) is played. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Taking place in what MatPat theorized was the previous restaurant location, the player controls Jeremy Fitzgerald as he survives another five nights from 12 to 6. The four original animatronics are old and heavily damaged. New animatronics include "Toy" versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica (who is slimmer and holds a cupcake in her hand); Mangle, a mess of animatronics parts that crawls across the ceiling; and Balloon Boy, who does not attack but blocks flashlight access, hindering progress. Doors have been removed altogether; additionally, there are two vents instead of doorways (with lights) on each side of the office, and a large doorway in the front, shined by a flashlight. The flashlight is the only thing with drainable power. Foxy's need for camera checks (who can be warded off by quick light flicks of the flashlight) is replaced by the Puppet, who requires a music box to be wound up. The only defense the player has is an empty Freddy Fazbear head that can be used to fool animatronics (except Foxy and the Puppet). There is also another sixth and customizable AI night. Golden Freddy can occasionally appear as well, and has customizable AI. One of four low-resolution minigames to appear, allowing insight into the series' lore. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 This game takes place years after the latest shutdown of a Freddy Fazbear location, and is set in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Unlike the other games, there is only one "real" animatronic: Springtrap. There are no longer any lights; instead, since there is only one animatronic to worry about, the player can play audio of children laughing or talking to lure Springtrap away. Vents Springtrap can enter can also be sealed. However, the other animatronics still appear as hallucinations, and will not kill the player but waste time. The audio player, camera system, and ventilation must all be occasionally rebooted. Low-res minigames still appear, but (in addition to mid-game activities) can be glitched to achieve to Good Ending (playing regularly can only unlock the Bad Ending). Beating the sixth and seventh nights will show a box with two locks on it, which swing when clicked on, however no one has been able to open it. In the last minigame, the spirits of the dead children confront and trap Purple Guy, who hides in the Springtrap suit, laughs at the spirits, but is killed when the suit fails and crushes him to death, leading many to believe that he either survived or returned to possess the suit to haunt the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Five Nights at Freddy’s: Pizzeria Simulator Five Nights at Freddy’s: Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Books and other games FNAF World: The Silver Eyes: The Twisted Ones: The Fourth Closet: The Freddy Files (& Updated Edition): Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook: Episodes Game Theory Culture Shock # 5 Reasons FNAF is about The Bogeyman # FNAF Sister Location and the Origin of Deadly Puppets A Brief History * The History of Five Nights at Freddy's Break Down * How FNAF SCARES You! - Five Nights at Freddy's Break Down The SCIENCE! * Can FNAF Kill You IRL? * FNAF Was Right! Ennard's Bodysuit Actually Works! * FNAF AR, Can Your Phone STOP a Killer Animatronic? Other * FNAF Exotic Butters (Margarine Remix) Games in Game Theory Games in Culture Shock Topics of A Brief History Topics of Break Down Games in The SCIENCE! Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror Games Category:Indie Games Category:Games featured in Game Theory Category:Games in Culture Shock Category:Topics of A Brief History Category:Games in The SCIENCE! Category:Topics of Break Down